battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlesaw
Battlesaw is a robot from Team Twister Robotics for the second season of the ABC reboot of BattleBots. The team consisted of Adam Cox (Captain and Chief Designer), Seth Cox (Materials), Jason Cox (Electronics), Jeremiah Loder (Pitman), and Chris Humble (Pitman). This design was ultimately rejected for the second season. The team was supposed to appear on the third season on the Discovery Channel show as an alternate, but Battlesaw was not finished in time and had to drop out. Battlesaw was finally brought in for Season 4, with its eight armed spinning ring, but the only known changes so far are its color scheme, having a sky blue top plate and a silver ring over the the full blue body in its Season 3 CAD. Unfortunately, Battlesaw's first fighting season didn't go according to plan with its weapon only causing minor scratches, ceasing to work after a few hits, and the robot itself was unreliable. The team also announced they wouldn't be partaking in Season 5 for unknown reasons. Design Battlesaw_II.png|The redesign of Battlesaw that was intended to apply for the third season of the ABC reboot. BS3.0Plan.png|The second version of Battlesaw's exterior design BS3.0InternalSchematics.png|Battlesaw's internal specifications BS3.0ElectronicsSchematics.png|Battlesaw's electronic schematics. Battlesaw_unfinished.jpg|What was done on Battlesaw as of the filming date for the third season. The robot had two designs, both of which featured triangular spinning arms (12 in the first version and 8 in the second), equipped with interchangeable Tungsten teeth. Both versions were intended to be 4' wide from weapon tip to weapon tip and 10" tall. The weapon was to be ran between 70-140 MPH, with an estimated energy storage between 16.5kJ and 66kJ. It operated on tracks, which utilized Neodymium magnets of opposing polarities to give it extra traction so it wouldn't fly across the arena as much upon impact with the opponent, somewhat similar to the concept of Bad Penny. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Battlesaw had two untelevised fights against two newcomers. It first fought Mad Catter and was able to destroy its minibot in a ball of fire, but when it moved onto the main bot, Battlesaw started smoking after tapping its opponent with its ring. With no movement left and the smoke rising, Mad Catter slowly hit the top of Battlesaw for good measure as the refs counted Battlesaw out. Battlesaw's next fight was against another newcomer hammer, Extinguisher. Things were really bad for Battlesaw as Extinguisher was able to handle the shots from the ring spinner, then bullied it around into a corner. Battlesaw was able to get back up to speed again afterwards, but its spinner didn't do anything to Extinguisher's wedge. Battlesaw lost the use of its spinner, then found itself being shoved into screws, walls, and pulverizers. During those slams, it seemed to lose its mobility, moving rather sluggishly, and beginning to smoke a bit. The final slam into the a corner near the blue square was the death blow as Battlesaw stopped moving, and was counted out. Battlesaw also took part in rumble against Dutch veteran Petunia, and British newcomer Jasper. Battlesaw got up to speed and proceeded to move towards Jasper, but like the other opponents with wedges, Battlesaw wasn't able to hinder it and received two hammer blows. This seemed to have immobilized Battlesaw as it couldn't move and struggled with its ring again. Petunia came in and pinched one of their treads as smoke came out of the Kansas bot once again, even receiving more blows from the back of Jasper's hammer, and was left by one of the screws for the rest of the match. The battle went to the judges and Petunia won by a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: TBA *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot has got more metal than the Monsters of Rock. It shreds harder than Slash, and guarantees a mega death. And it's going to bang your head until you get Tinnitus. Ugh, and that hurts too. From Wichita, please welcome BATTLESAW!" "Carry on my sleighword son, you'll be in pieces when it's done. After you take it on the chin, all you are is dust in the wind. The pride of Kansas, BATTLESAW!" Trivia * The robot was also planned to be scaled down and built as a 30-pound robot named Minisaw, but the team never went through with this plan due to the loss of interest that resulted from Season 3's prolonged hiatus. Sources * https://www.facebook.com/twisterrobotics/posts/1726926654209756 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YmZV6HUnsY * https://imgur.com/gallery/PfTB7 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that were rejected Category:Robots that did not compete Category:Ring Spinners Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Kansas